


Simply Feel

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Neither the man nor the android completely understood how they had developed feelings for the other, but they did. Neither of them had any intention of acting on it either but, the world doesn't always agree with peoples plans.





	Simply Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should sleep  
> My brain: but what about that soft Gavin900  
> Me: yaint lyin'
> 
> (Un-betaed)

It had started off as simple as a kiss. Nines had been coming over to Gavin's apartment a lot more in the past few months, the two slowly working their way up from a small friendship to now. Neither the man nor the android completely understood how they had developed feelings for the other, but they did. Neither of them had any intention of acting on it either but, the world doesn't always agree with peoples plans.

So it had indeed started simple as a kiss. The two were just sitting on Gavins couch, some old sitcom playing quietly in the background. It was nearing 1 a.m. and the even the android was feeling the compelling need to slip into stasis mode for a few hours. The world was surprisingly quiet, even with all of the background noises of the city and the T.V., there was almost a bubble of calm around the two. Nines was about to suggest that Gavin go get some rest, but it seems he already had the idea.

Nines can feel the warmth of Gavins temple as it hits his shoulder, the other falling asleep for a second. The soft impact woke him just a little, and he murmured a quick sorry. That didn't stop Nines from staring at him though, an emotion sweeping through him that he hadn't felt before. It was….like calm, he felt like everything in the world was finally right, like Gavin and he were the only ones here and society was so far away that no one could bother them. He didn't know what this emotion was, but he liked it.

Nines hadn't realized he was staring and smiling at Gavin until the man shifted. It was uncomfortably, but Nines couldn't place the emotion on Gavin’s face. Nines realized once more that he was still staring, and turned his head to look away.

“I am sorry Gavin.” Nines said, his voice barely above a whisper. The energy in the room had that much of an effect on him. He didn't want to break it.

Gavin shook his head, “nah, its….yeah it's fine.” _‘Eloquent’_ was the first snarky word that popped into Nines’ mind, but he didn't say it. He fidgeted with his pants a little bit, the silence between the two seeming to grow into a physical being that was putting pressure on the both of them. It wasn't….a bad pressure, per se, but it made the room tense and the air thick with….something Nines couldn't place.

They sat there for less than a minute before Gavin mumbled a small _’phck it’_ and shifted as if to stand. Nines turned his head, so he could say good night to Gavin but he never got the chance too.

Nines briefly wondered if all kisses were this simple. This soft. He didn't really have any experience at all, at least none that made him….feel something. Nines let one of his hands run along Gavins waist, just to have something to touch. To _feel_. It was a bit awkward, the angle they were at to kiss, but Nines wouldn't mind if Gavin didn't. It didn't last forever though. Eventually Gavin had to pull back, letting out and taking in air that was necessary for him to continue on. There was a part of Nines that wished he needed breath, air, like that, but it was a fleeting thought.

The two stared into the others eyes, one analyzing, in a way, the other squinting, almost in anger. There was no actual anger present, at least not for the android, but Gavin did hold anger for himself.

He had tried so hard to _not_ let himself get caught up _just like this_ , and yet here he was. He didn't completely mind it, after so many years not even being able to stand the thought of kissing someone, of wanting more with someone; this was a welcome change. He searched Nines’ face for any signs that he was uncomfortable before leaning back towards the other. This time it felt different, it felt more personal than the last one was. A tentative little fuck-it kiss turning into something Gavin read in one too many romance novels. He couldn't tell if he was joyful or freaked out by finally getting a chance to know what it was like.

Gavin felt his partners hand run delicately across his face, brushing against the shirt stubble on his cheek. It lingered there, his thumb rubbing small circles into the skin beneath it. Gavin felt himself smile, just the tiniest bit, into the kiss, leaning into that hand as much as he could without seeming like he wanted to stop what was happening. It had to end eventually though, Gavin not able to go on forever. He pulled back only just enough to get air into his lungs, lips still faintly brushing Nines’ own. He didn't open his eyes, content to just feel the others warm palm and fingers against his cheek. The small butterfly kisses that were being pressed against the sides of his lips and to his nose, eventually reaching his eyelids and forehead.

Gavin couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, no one ever taking the time to really explore him like this. Gavin was glad Nines paid it no mind, not having a clue if how he would explain the feeling bubbling under his skin. An emotion that made him feel like spending lazy mornings waking up against Nines’ chest. An emotion that made him wish the other could eat, just so Gavin could share a meal with him. An emotion he realized was strangely close to love. Gavin wanted to scoff at how cheesy that notion was but….how could he laugh at the truth?

Gavin finally opened his eyes when he felt the other watching him. He looked into the, once icy and foreign, now deep and warm, blue eyes before him. Gavin felt Nines’ skin beneath his fingers before he even realized what he was doing. It felt so real, he wouldn't be able to the difference if his life depended on it. And that was strangely okay to him. It meant that this could be real, something Gavin so desperately wanted, yet haven't a clue how to act on. He traced Nines’ face with the tips of his fingers, mapping out his contours and lines. _‘He would be an amazing subject to draw ’_ Gavin thought absently. Truly, he would. But that didn't matter right now.

What did matter was Gavin leaning up and placing a short kiss on Nines’ nose before moving up to his temple. He didn't even hesitate before placing a soft kiss against Nines’ LED, which was turning in slow circles of yellow and blue. He felt the fingers against his skin tighten even so slightly and looked down to make sure he didn't do something wrong. Gavin nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the pseudo-tears slowly falling from the others eyes.

Gavin immediately leaned down and cupped Nines’ face in his hands. He worriedly asked, “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” but the android just shook his head, a smile forming on his lips.

“I am simply happy, Gavin.” Nines replied, and Gavin visibly relaxed before letting out a short laugh. He felt his eyes get misty themselves, but he pushed back the sensation to let his own tears flow as Nines cupped Gavins own cheeks with his hands, long past letting himself cry in situations like this.

Gavin leaned into the hand against his cheek, pushing into it just to feel that warm, smooth skin. He felt himself smile before a yawn split his it. He didn't want to get up from this but the small chuckle from Nines said he was going to have to.

Surely enough, Nines placed a kiss to Gavins forehead before making a move to stand up. Gavin leaned back so the other could do as he pleased. He smirked, though it felt more personal than that, when Nines offered a hand out to him. Gavin took it and was brought to his feet. He stretched lightly, popping emanating from his back, before looking at Nines. He was still smiling, this small little quirk of his mouth that was mostly in his eyes. Gavin laced their fingers together as Gavin led the way to his bedroom.

Nines let go of his hand, fingers slipping out of his own, as Gavin went to lay in bed. Gavin turned his head to glare at the other, no real heat in his eyes. He laid down on the mattress before pulling the sheets down to the side of him and gesturing for Nines to hop in with him. The other chuckled before taking Gavin up on his invitation and sliding under the covers. Gavin turned so his head rested on the others chest, feeling and arm slide around his waist as he closed his eyes.

The last thing Gavin felt before he fell asleep was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudo if you enjoyed.
> 
> [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/toasterwarlock)   
>  [Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)


End file.
